The Roof
by TheOtherMoons
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven has a... complicated relationship. But now Beast Boy has locked himself in his room to wonder about what is next for them. His friends help him to overcome his fears and eventually face the fear of revealing his true feelings to his true love. Basic plot, first story. More to come. BBxRae *7th chapter now in* NEW UPDATE ON 7TH CHAPTER 4-28-14
1. The Fridge

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, I don't know if this needs to be stated as well but I see everyone else doing it…**

**I also jump between calling Beast Boy Beast Boy and Garfield in this story because sometimes it is being told from the minds of the other Titans who have become accustomed to calling him Garfield, while the story itself is narrated by calling him Beast Boy. Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

Beast Boy was pacing his room just as he had been for the past hour that day and hours during the week. He had done it at least twice a day for hours at times without stopping. He would walk back in forth through his room, making trails between the clothes that covered his floor. His face was painted with the look of intense thought and worry. At times he would let out sighs but never hesitate or stop.

He had to do it today, he couldn't hold off anymore. Only one thing was keeping him from doing what kept him pacing for hours but he wouldn't admit to it nor would he say anything in relation to his thoughts in fear that someone could be listening.

Finally he stopped and looked at the clock. He let a long and exhausted sigh out. He hadn't realized the time had passed by so fast, but he couldn't leave his room. What if he saw someone while out and they asked what he had been doing? What if he saw _her_? He would just be thrown back into his state of worry and be unable to do what he had wanted-no, needed, to do for so long.

Finally the sound of his stomach broke him free of his state and he gained the courage to leave for food.

'Please no one be home now, please-please-please-please…PLEASE! God, if anyone sees me they're going to want to know where I've been for the past few days and then force the thoughts out of me!' Beast Boy thought to himself as his palms began to grow sweaty and a sick feeling struck his stomach. He became dizzy but kept walking on through it. If he didn't eat something soon he'd pass out for sure! Two days without food had driven nearly all his friends to his door to check on him only to leave with only a few word responses from Beast Boy in return. He hadn't realized how hungry he'd gotten in only two days although he did have his small supply of cookies and other snacks to keep his mind off the hunger and on his task.

If only he had brought more snacks and tofu to store in his mini fridge! If only he would just grow some damn balls and do what he needed to do! If only he didn't have to do it! If only-

Lost in his thought Beast Boy had mindlessly wandered into the commons room without noticing but lost his train of thought as the sight in front of him processed.

She was sitting on the couch with her head facing opposite him focused on a book in her hands. '_Oh God!' _Of all the people that had to be here it had to be _her_!'

Beast Boy immediately felt himself grow sick and wanted to turn around and run back to his room to lock himself back up and pace for another two days but the fridge was so close… Maybe he could make it. Maybe she hadn't noticed.

Beast Boy slowly made his way towards the fridge and opened it quietly stopping to take in the site of all the glorious food he'd missed so much. He'd forgotten how much he loved the taste of tofu and for a second his worry dissipated. Carefully he placed as much tofu on one plate as he could and filled a glass with water before quietly closing the fridge.

"Phew." Beast Boy let out a very quiet sigh of relief and turned on his heels to head for the door.

Just as he took his first step his stomach dropped at the site of three other Titans entering the commons.

'_Really? _Just come on!' He thought to himself as he hid behind the counter and listened to the voices of the three Titans.

"Well now we have to fix his door because _someone _didn't want to look through the files to see what the override code for it was!" Cyborg's booming voice was the first to be heard as he scolded one of the others for apparently breaking a door in the tower. He knew it could only be his door and felt saddened that the one thing that hid him from everyone else was at best unable to be locked now, although knowing Cyborg it was probably gone…

"If Gar had come out earlier then we never would have had to resort to that! So blame him." Robin retorted. Beast Boy had officially lost the name "Beast Boy" When he hit 18 a few months ago but he was far from accepting being called "Gar" anytime soon.

"Well apparently he did, didn't he? He sure wasn't there when we got in!" Cyborg snapped at Robin.

"Obviously he wasn't but at least we got his damn fridge, no more camping out now." Robin said with a smirk that Beast Boy knew was there even though he couldn't see his face.

'Not the fridge! Come on can things get any worse then this? How am I going to store my tofu without Cyborg chucking it out the window?!' Beast Boy saddened at this thought and slumped where he was. Hopefully they would leave soon and he could go.

"Please do not fight! Garfield has left his room now and can no longer hide from us so we have achieved something, correct?" Starfire said innocently with a large smile. Her joyful mood immediately broke up the fight. Robin could never stay mad around her being that she was his girlfriend and his weak spot. Beast Boy and Cyborg had noticed this "Achilles heel" months ago and began keeping closer to Starfire whenever they wanted to pull a prank on Robin. True, Beast Boy had greatly matured physically and mentally in the past few years, but everyone enjoyed a good prank and having Starfire as a "get out of jail free card" was too good to pass up using to their advantage.

"Sorry Star, we're just a little worried about him is all." Robin said, embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah Star we need to make sure everything is okay or he could starve himself, that fridge could have only last him half of yesterday. He must have been starving all this time!" Cyborg said with a worried tone.

"I wonder why he's been keeping himself all locked up this whole time?" Robin said looking around curiously.

At that moment voice from the couch cut through their thoughts like a knife. "Why don't you ask him yourself, he's behind the counter." Said Raven without turning her head around to look at them. Her voice sent a shiver down Beast Boy's spine and then he realized what Raven had just done.

Beast Boy jumped up from his spot with his a look of complete shock on his face matching that of the other three next to the door. He looked over at Raven and then back at the other three. His stomach felt as though it was about to jump from his throat.

He clutched his plate and glass then quickly sprinted from the room as the three watched, too surprised to do anything about it.

"Okay whose turn is it to check up on him?" Robin looked around at the four of them with a serious face.

"I believe it is Raven's, she has not checked up on him once yet…" Starfire looked reluctantly over in Raven's direction. For the past week Raven had spent her days in the commons reading one of her many books or meditating by the window. She had only left to go to bed or get another book and had not gone to check up on Garfield once. Everyone knew that the two had a… strange relationship, but the two had actually begun to spend time together and lighten up around each other a few months ago only to quickly go back to their old ways.

The three looked at Raven who was still engaged in her book, expecting her to get up to check on Beast Boy.

Raven set her book down and turned her head around to look at them. "Maybe we should just leave him alone for the day. Sometimes we all like some alone time." She said with a softer and almost understanding tone.

"Ughhh fine I'll just go!" Cyborg grumbled and then stormed out towards Beast Boy's room.

Raven rolled her eyes and let out a sigh then returned to her book on the couch. Sometimes she wasn't sure why they were her friends.

**Author's Note: Well this is my first story so I don't want readers to expect much. It's just to get my feet off the ground so I picked a really basic plot. You'll see in lots of the stories I expect to write that I use Beast Boy's older self. I do this because I really feel they're a bit young in the show and Beast Boy looks like a kid. I like to imagine him as his 16 and up self while still thinking of Raven as she looked in the show. If this isn't how you'd like to look at things then it's fine, I do that all the time with the stories I read. Hope you liked this first chapter although, like I said, don't expect a whole lot from it. It'll be a few thousand pages (I have about 5000 into it in total right now, this chapter being about 1,500) and to the point. I don't want to make this a deep story since it's very basic. Anyway, I still put lots of work into it and I hope you all liked it. Leave comments if you'd like, I'd be happy to make changes and take tips. More chapters to come soon. If you'd like to reach me directly or have any ideas for stories (I'm always open to ideas) email me at TheOtherMoons . Thanks!**


	2. The Door

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, again I don't know if I need this but it doesn't hurt I suppose. Thanks for all the favorites and follows for a story not even out for 24 hours! I know it may not be much but everything helps!**

Beast Boy ran down to hallway at full speed, finding new energy in his shock. He came to a sudden halt when he reached his door, letting his jaw drop.

His door was like a crumpled piece of paper. The door was sending sparks at him from its torn and ripped circuitry, which was showing do to some very obvious brute force, which was used after it appeared that smashing the keypad lock failed. The door was pushed forward half way down which was strange being that it was a sliding door. After that had failed it looked that they had just forced it to the side and left it where it was.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh and walked into his room, doing his best to avoid the sparks. He wouldn't be shutting himself away again any time soon…

As Beast Boy ate his tofu on the bed he began thinking back to what was previously on his mind before leaving. He just wished it would leave him alone and never come back. He was embarrassed by it and at the same time…happy that he had the reason to think about it. He had never dreamed of it happening years ago but it seemed like with maturity came a new feeling. He was surprised at first by it but began to accept it and actually liked it. He changed and everyone noticed but he didn't care if they did because only one thing was on his mind all the time. Raven.

Beast Boy's crush came on so suddenly that he froze the first time Raven took off her hood during his new state. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her beauty before and couldn't keep his eyes off her all day and even found that he still couldn't help mindlessly drifting off while looking at her. Over time he began to love everything about her as well and realized something a little scary… this wasn't going away any time soon.

Now it was around the two-year mark since it had his feeling had begun and he couldn't hold in his feelings anymore. He couldn't even count the amount of times his knuckles had fell just short of Raven's door, let alone the amount of times he'd caught himself pacing his room thinking about his feelings and what he was going to do. Now he felt as though he was going to burst but still couldn't find a way to express his feelings in front of her.

He knew she'd reject him. Somehow he'd always known she would and the funny thing was that he hadn't even asked her. Who could love _him, _a green freak with pointed ears, fangs, animal changing powers and a horrible personality? But above all else why would she love him or even have close to similar feelings for him. She had always hated him with a passion and he wanted to act like she didn't but he couldn't hide from the truth.

Raven was just too different from him. She was intelligent and he was, well, Beast Boy. Raven was mature and he was as annoying and immature as a person, or whatever you'd call him, came. She was beautiful while he had a hard time grasping the thought that anyone could be attracted to his features and green skin. God was she beautiful, her violet hair always looked so perfect on top of her gorgeous face. He found himself mesmerized by her violet eyes. No one else he knew had violet eyes, especially that looked so perfectly mixed with the grey skin that some might find repulsive but he found made her so unique and beautiful, unlike any other and that's just what Raven was.

Raven was unique and special, she hated herself for the demonic side that picked at the back of her mind and she had to fight to keep it from getting out. She hated being the daughter to Trigon and probably the reason that one day the Earth and everyone on it would die a horrible death. He knew she hated these things because he could hear her every night. When you have rooms so close together like theirs you tend to hear to person next-door wake up in the middle of the night, crying out or cursing herself. He'd known of her night terrors for a long time now but never wanted to interfere in fear that she'd be angry with him for disturbing her or furious that he was able to hear her. He longed to comfort her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to be there for her when she needed someone. He wanted to care for her. Raven deserved love from another person, to know that there was someone out there who cared about her more then just as a friend and after a while Beast Boy found that he wanted the exact same thing… He could look past her faults, although he doubted she could look past his. None of this mattered though since he'd never work up the courage to tell her about his true feelings which wouldn't matter as well since she'd never have shared feelings for him.

Beast Boy felt his heart sink and his knees weaken "Oh what am I going to do?" He fell face down onto his bed and let out a long sigh at the thought of his ongoing feelings for Raven. "Maybe I should move away, Titans East could use a shape shifter." Beast Boy looked up at the bottom of the top bunk thinking about this idea for a moment before realizing just how absurd it was, the pizza over there was just downright bad. Another long sigh escaped from Beast Boy's mouth as he began to get off of the bottom bunk. "Why does she have to be so perfect" he let out with in a defeated tone.

A voice came from the hall and paralyzed Beast Boy's thoughts "Why does who have to be so perfect?" The voice startled Beast Boy so much that he stood up and knocked his head against the top bunk and fell back onto his bed in a fit of cursing and groans.

**Short chapter that's mostly just sappy, hopefully it doesn't disappoint. I might post the next later tonight if I get far enough. I just want to have a little room in case I can't type one of these nights and I need to just get something out. Anyway, thanks again for the support! Hope the story is good and you should expect more soon!**


	3. The Talk

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, again I don't know if I need this but it doesn't hurt I suppose. Thanks for the new feedback and all the views! **

"Dammit Cy! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Both of their gazes slowly moved to the door, sparking and crumpled. "Oh yeah…" Beast Boy's train of thought fell short when he remembered the door. "By the way, thanks for that." Beast Boy shot a glance over to the mess that was once his door and grunted as he grabbed his aching head.

"Oh quit cryin' Gar, I'll fix it by the end of the week. Until then, no more hiding in your room, got it?" Cyborg crossed his arms and looked down on Beast Boy accusingly. "I'm guessing this whole thing's got to do with the 'perfect girl' right?" A smirk crossed his face as he brought up the words he'd heard Beast Boy saying just a short time ago.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beast Boy got to his feet and rubbed his head a few final words while still holding eye contact with his metal friend. He had no problem sharing his feelings and problems with Cybrog as they'd always had a close bound and were great friends. As Beast Boy grew up they'd grown especially close and thought of each other as nothing less then brothers. It was Robin that he had a problem talking to; he'd always have some one-sentence solution that only made things worse in Beast Boy's mind.

Beast Boy stopped rubbing his head for a moment when he noticed what was missing from his room and remembered what had happened to it. "And how about my fridge? When will that be back in its rightful spot?" He crossed his arms and puckered his lips trying to change the subject, he may trust Cyborg but this was a little too personal.

"Don't change the subject Gar, and yes the fridge will come back soon I wouldn't want a tofu smellin' fridge anyway." Cyborg chuckled and rubbed his friends hair.

Beast Boy immediately tensed up and pushed "Whoa dude! Lay off the hair!" This only made Cyborg laugh at his friend's weird obsession with his hair.

As Beast Boy had aged he experimented with multiple different hairstyles until he decided on a slightly short and slightly jelled hair. He thought of his hair as precious and wanted to keep it perfect, especially after hearing Starfire tell him he'd be bald in the future years ago.

"Sorry Gar, forgot you aren't so little anymore." Cyborg wiped his hand on Beast Boy's sheets to get the greasy bit of jell off. "But seriously man, who's this lady? This the reason you've been locked up in here?" Cyborg took a seat next to Beast Boy on bed and watched as he had to shift his position due to the steep slant in the bed now that Cyborg sat on it. Cyborg looked at him with a worried expression. He worried about his friend, he was usually very outspoken but something had been noticeably dragging him down lately. "You can talk to me man. You sure haven't been talking to anyone else."

"You really expect me to talk to Robin?" Beast Boy let out with a slight chuckle. He saw that Cyborg was about to say something else and thought he'd save him the trouble. "And Starfire can't stay focused long enough to care about what I have to say and that's if she even understands what I'm talking about."

"Bein' a little hard on Star don't you think?"

Beast Boy let out a guilty sigh. He was being pretty hard on Starfire and even though she was pretty naive and clueless she wasn't stupid. "Yeah you're right, it's just I don't trust either of them too much. You know neither can keep a secret for their lives."

Cyborg chuckled, boy did he know. "What about Raven?"

Beast Boy momentarily froze at the mention of Raven's name but recovered before Cyborg could notice. "Well she hasn't exactly stopped by to check up on me at all." Beast Boy's ears slightly lowered at the thought that she didn't care if he was fine or not.

Cyborg was shocked by this news; he had no idea she hadn't checked even once. He knew she wasn't taking turns in checking up on him like the others but she must have come when no one knew? "Not even before she went to bed?"

Beast Boy shook his head and looked away again, he didn't want Cyborg to see the hurt in his eyes. It hadn't registered that she was paying no attention to him being gone for the past two days, even though he was locked in the room closest to hers.

Beast Boy quickly perked up, he didn't want to show too much sadness at this thought. While he trusted Cyborg he still didn't want to give too much away. "Eh, she's hard to talk to anyway. I wouldn't get far without annoying the crap out of her and making her leave." They both smiled and Cyborg tried to get back on topic.

"So this girl is what's been keepin you locked up all this time. Must be pretty special, I've never seen a girl do this too you. Well at least not since-."

"Don't mention her Cy. I'm past that and I don't need reminders." It had been so long since the whole incident with Terra and he really didn't want to talk about her anymore. He actually found that these feelings for Raven took his mind off Terra after she refused to remember him. He had locked himself up then as well and when he finally did drag himself out he was only dragging the team down with him. Over time he brightened up around his teammates but still felt emotionally drained. Then Raven came to him and talked with him about what was happening. He hadn't thought anyone had known but she explained how she could feel his tension and distress at all hours. They would talk for a few minutes every day for about a year, only letting her know what he was willing to give away. Most of the time they only talked about their day and went their separate ways. Just about when they started talking was when he had gotten his feelings for her, otherwise they probably wouldn't have talked much, what with their odd friendship.

About six months earlier he had finally opened up to her about everything he was feeling except for the feelings he had for her, and while they sat together on the roof, he remembered crying in front of her and letting all his feelings out in front of her. He expected her to laugh or look down on him like he expected everyone else to, but she only sat next to him with a concerned look. She took him into her arms and he could feel how tense she was, he wanted to pull away because he knew he was making her uncomfortable but he couldn't pull away from her. She talked to him and told him that if he ever needed to talk or let out his feelings he could come to her. So they sat there all night and talked. They did this every night for five months straight and no one ever asked about it nor would they act much differently towards one another other at other times. They'd never talk about her but always about him and he was fine with that, he didn't want to push her to talk about herself if it made her uncomfortable. He just wanted to be with her.

Then they just stopped suddenly. He'd wait on the roof every night in hope that Raven would come back to talk, he had so much to apologize for. But she never came. Now he knew she never would come back up to talk with him and if that was true then he'd never be able to tell her how much he loved her. More then he loved Terra, if you could call that love at all. He would lie awake all night thinking about what to say, but never told her.

"Gar?" Beast Boy jumped in surprise, he had dozed off in thought and was just sitting there with a blank look for the past few minutes. "Listen Gar, I don't want you locked up in here anymore so I want you to spill it and get everythin' out. Whatever it is you can tell me man."

Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg, he could tell his friend was truly concerned about him. He had actually grown to the point where he didn't look like a shrimp next to his friend anymore. His features began to show and he had begun to work out regularly. Now he was truly a part of the team, not just that kid who lagged around with them.

He was glad to have a friend like Cyborg. Cyborg was always there for Beast Boy when he needed him for things that he just couldn't tell other people. He was like an older brother and the team was like his family.

"Thanks Cy." Beast Boy let a slight grin show on his lips and felt his spirit lift a little.

"No problem Gar." Cyborg smiled back and patted his friend on the back. He let out a small chuckle when he saw Beast Boy wince from the pain of having his big metal friend smack his back. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength. "Now what's the problem bud? It's a girl obviously, but what kind of girl could do this to you?"

Beast Boy relaxed a bit and thought about his options. It was always girl trouble, but maybe it was finally time to tell him what the girl trouble really was. "Well um… yeah it's girl trouble. But it's probably not what you think-"

"Dude we all know its Raven." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with a sly grin.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped slightly as his mind raced. He looked over at Cyborg in astonishment. "Wha-what?"

"Gar we're not stupid. You think we didn't know about your little chat sessions every night? Hell, you always sat above my room! Even if you hadn't it's just obvious. You always used to be around her and taking glances. The jokes too, come on you don't just try that hard on anyone."

Beast Boy fell back onto the bed and let out a long groan. They had known this whole time. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had all known about how he felt, maybe not to the extent he really did but they definitely knew. He was a little impressed at how well Starfire had been able to keep the secret, but that passed when the embarrassment set in. Cyborg had heard him cry that night and had most likely heard all his deep confessions. At least it saved him some explaining, but if they knew did that mean Raven knew as well?

"Gar, we don't want you in here any longer. I've heard some of the stuff you said to Raven on the roof and I understand what's going on. I know you've gone to the roof for the past few months and waited for her. If this is about telling her then I think it'd just be best to go talk to her. As far as I know, she doesn't know how you feel for her. Not to mention it's starting to smell in here, like more than usual too. It's not sanitary to just throw your garbage in a pile in the corner of your room man; I thought we've been over this? There are garbage cans for a reason."

"Actually under that garbage is the can." Beast Boy looked to the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Ew man… And how have you been going to the bathroom?" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy for a minute while waiting for a response. The only one he got was a shake of the head, as if he was saying, 'You don't wanna know'.

"Okay…" Cyborg felt a little sick but also bad for his friend. It had to be pretty serious if it drove him to this point. "Well why don't we just get you showered up and then you can work out what you'll say to Raven. In the mean time I'll get the hazmat team in here."

The two chuckled and got up from the bed. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to tell Raven after all.

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter so far and you can expect more of this kind of talking between Beast Boy and the other teammates. Thanks again for all the reviews! Thought I'd get this one out while I could but I'm all out of typing for now so sorry if I've got nothing up tomorrow. Hopefully this one was better suited for the less sappy readers and finally gets to the reason why Beast Boy is pacing. Thanks again and watch for more updates!**


	4. The Knock

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, again I don't know if I need this but it doesn't hurt I suppose. Definitely going to finish stories before hand from now on, with track season going on and constant practices it's hard to find the time to type. I don't like making people wait for the next chapter too long and I know taking too long just decreases readers who get to finish the story. Anyway, thanks for all the constant support! It's always nice to see someone follow, review or favorite!**

Beast Boy stepped out of the shower and let the water run down his body onto the carpet.

He took the green towel and began wiping himself dry, he had learned that shaking it all off as a dog was just a mess a long time ago. It had been so annoying for his teammates to come into the bathroom with water everywhere that they eventually started coming in to the bathroom mid-showers to flush to toilet and make the water freezing on him. A lot of his annoying habits were easily cured with a little revenge.

He grabbed the hair drying out from the cabinet and began to let the hot air warm his cold body. He looked over to the mirror and made a face at his reflection.

"Oh Beasty Boy you're so hot!" Beast Boy said to his reflection with a seducing tone, trying to reenact one of his many fantasies. "Beasty Baby you're such a hunk! Why don't you have all the ladies at your doorstep? Are they blind?" Beast Boy puffed out his chest and turned to his side as if to be acting as a different person. "No, I'm just to busy to answer the door and let them in honey. But you seemed to have let yourself in." He turned to his side once more and put his seducing tone back on. "Oh Beasty!"

Beast Boy suddenly heard a loud _Thump _from outside the bathroom door. He wrapped the towel around his waste and slowly opened it up to look out.

At his feet were both Cyborg and Robin on their knees and out of breath, laughing hysterically.

"Buh-buh-beasty he said! Oh Beasty!" Robin let out a few words before falling back to the floor rolling slightly and gasping for breath as he began to laugh harder.

"I don't have time to answer the door!" Cyborg then fell on the floor too and burst into another fit of laughter.

Beast Boy watched them for a minute as his cheeks began to redden and his heart sank deeper and deeper. "Done yet?" He crossed his arms and tried to turn his face away to hide his embarrassment.

Robin picked his head up and looked at Beast Boy, the sweat beginning to show on his forehead and his face beginning to redden. "Beasty!" That was all he got out before dropping back down to the floor, coughing from all his laughter.

Beast Boy closed the door and went back into the bathroom. He could still hear their laughter outside the door. He walked over to the toilet and put the seat down to sit. He must have sat there for five minutes before he finally heard the laughter slow. "Done?" He was starting to get really annoyed.

Cyborg's voice called back to him. "Oh almost, but it's fine! We know you're too busy to answer the door Beasty!" He heard the two hit the floor again and waited another few minutes before finally opening the door after he heard them finally stop laughing. When he opened the door he found them both on the ground still, their faces red and sweat running down their foreheads. They were panting hard and both had bad hiccups.

Beast Boy looked down on the two of them and finally spoke. "Done?" They both only answered with more pants and hiccups. "Good. I'm going to go change and get ready to tell Raven." This shocked Cyborg and made him try to get up. He pushed himself upwards only to let out a loud_ hiccup _and fell back to the ground face first.

After changing Beast Boy walked into the commons room, but not before peeking his head in to make sure Raven wasn't still reading. There was no one on the couch; he must be in the clear.

"She's not here Gar." Robin's voice came from the kitchen and Beast Boy looked over to see Cyborg and Robin standing next to the counter sipping on glasses of water. "Starfire took her out shopping for a while. We needed some way to get her out of the house while we prep you for your talk. Sadly, you took a while in the shower and we don't have much time now. You know hot water costs money right?"

Beast Boy only answered with a grunt as he walked over and grabbed his own glass of water.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, confused but doubtful. "You know what you're going to say Gar? This isn't just something you can walk into and then expect her to call you Beasty."

Beast Boy shot him a glare. "I swear, if you say that one more time I'll spill so much soda on your dashboard that you'll be sticking to it every time you change the radio station!" This got a slight yelp from Cyborg as he imagined his baby covered in sticky soda. "And don't worry, I've got this." He drank the last few drops of his water and put the glass in the sink.

Robin still seemed unsure. "Don't blow this man. Just think, if you mess up it could destroy the chemistry this team has." Cyborg turned sharply to Robin and cupped a hand around Robin's mouth frantically, catching him off guard.

"What he means is that you-" Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence because at that very moment Starfire burst in with storm of bags from various stores.

"Oh friends! It was most glorious! Raven and I had so much of the fun together!" Starfire's glowing attitude brought new life to the three men in the kitchen. She turned to them and put a finger on her chin, thinking for a second. "Or at least I had the fun and Raven got out of the tower."

Beast Boy turned to her with a cautious look on his face. "She's not with you is she?" His face began to pale at the thought.

"Oh no, she has gone to her room to put on another robe she said. She spoke of having to get out of the perfume covered 'monster'?" Starfire thought for a second but was brushed aside as Beast Boy walked past.

"Thanks Star!" He broke out into a jog down the halls.

Cyborg and Robin turned to each other and realized that Beast Boy was just going to jump right into it and not waste any time. They ran after him through the door, leaving Starfire very confused and just realizing Beast Boy had left his room. The two men ran down the hall but stopped cold at the corner leading to the hall that held Beast Boy and Raven's rooms. The ducked around the corner and watched, it was too late to stop Beast Boy now.

Beast Boy had stopped dead in front of Raven's door. He looked down the hall to his right and saw his crumpled door still sparking and then down the left side and saw Cyborg and Robin peering from around the corner at him. Cyborg shook his hands as if to say "stop!" but Beast Boy was determined, it was now or never; he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Beast Boy picked up his hand and made a fist. He readied to knock on the door but then it hit him. Everything that Robin had said was true, if he messed up now he would ruin everything. There were no second chances now, he either did it or he didn't. He felt sweat begin to settle on his forehead and in his armpits. What should he do?

It seemed like he had been standing there for a half an hour with his knuckles ready to knock. The stench of the sweat had hit his nostrils and his knees were ready to buckle. This wasn't happening, he wasn't ready for this. It had only been a few hours earlier when he was pacing his room and now he was here. It wasn't right and he couldn't go through with it.

He couldn't do it.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh and let his hand drop. Now wasn't the time. He heard his two friends let out a sigh of relief from down the hall as well. It was better that he waited. He would be more prepared later.

Beast Boy walked down the hall and stood before Cyborg and Robin, his head hung in shame. Cyborg patted him on the back and began to lead him back to the commons room. "Don't worry man, we'll get you ready for this. You'll be ready to face Raven with the same confidence you faced that beautiful girl in the bathroom." Cyborg laughed at his own joke and heard Robin let out a snort of amusement as well. Beast Boy just groaned and sunk lower.

Robin patted Beast Boy on the back to help him lighten up.

"Don't worry Beasty!"

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one is a bit rushed and seems too fast or not put together well. I just thought I really needed to pump one out tonight so I finished the second half of it in just an hour. It's a little hard to fit this all in with track meets so sorry if the chapters take more than a night to come out. Thanks again though for all the support and I hope you like the story!**


	5. The Blush

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, again I don't know if I need this but it doesn't hurt I suppose. It's been a few days since I posted, just really busy. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Garfield!" Starfire squealed with excitement as she hugged her friend a little too tightly. "It is so good to see you out of your room once more! I have missed you so much! What have you been doing? Why-" Robin clapped a hand over Starfire's mouth to hold back her bombardment of questions.

"Raven." The one word from Robin was enough to quiet the alien girl. They had discussed this before and it had been hard enough to keep Starfire from letting the whole secret out to Raven.

Starfire moved Robin's hand off her mouth and nodded, understanding what was going on.

"Jeez you guys all know what's going down huh?" The thought that he had been a topic between the three for some time made Beast Boy sink into his seat on the couch. He didn't want their pity; he just wanted this to be over with. He couldn't deny that they could help him though. Robin was awkward when he finally admitted his feeling to Starfire but at least he hadn't stopped dead in front of her door multiple times, he only gagged a little. "So what should we do?"

Cyborg answered him first. "Well Raven's meditating right now to try and get all the emotions she encountered at the mall out of her head. That should take her a good half-an-hour at the least. So let's just start with what exactly happened between you two."

Beast Boy felt his heart race a little; he hadn't expected to have to come out about everything that had happened to his friends. He shifted a bit in his seat and pulled at his collar, he was feeling a little sick now. "Can't we skip that?"

Starfire rested a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "If you tell us what has happened it will make this much easier Garfield." She gave him a warm and comforting smile then sat down next to him. Beast Boy relaxed a bit, Starfire could always make him feel better with her smile.

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "Okay, well it stared a while back. I used to go up to the roof to sit on the edge and just look off to the night. It was relaxing and a nice change from the rocks outside the tower where I usually go. I had gone there to just let my feeling out…" He stopped for a second to breath deeply. He should just skip to the part they want to hear; it was hard enough to go over these bad memories. "One night Raven came up too, I had been there for a bit already and she took a seat right next to me…" Beast Boy looked to the side a bit and bit his lip.

"Go on Gar. Cyborg looked him in the eyes and urged him to go on.

"Well… we talked, like a lot… and it helped." A smile crept across Beast Boy's face and he had to look down to make sure his friends didn't see. He guessed that his attempt hadn't worked very well since he heard Starfire let out a slight giggle. "She was there for me when I was down and our talks really helped pick me up. I don't know what I would have done without her to talk to. We would talk just about every night, not about anything special but just about our days, or at least my days. She always seemed fine with listening to me and I even got a few smiles out of her." Beast Boy gave a proud smile at saying this, he may not be able to make her smile with his jokes but he sure did make her laugh when they talked on the roof.

"Then why have you locked yourself in your room?" Starfire was getting confused as to why her friend was locking himself away for so long just because he had been talking to Raven.

Beast Boy blushed and looked at his feet for a second. "Well when I started to have feeling for her it kinda' caught me off guard… I just liked to be around her after that. Then she just didn't come one night, or the next, or the night after that. I was stuck sitting up on the roof by myself from then on and I still go up there sometimes…" He sank in his seat a bit; just thinking about what was happening made him sick.

"Why do you not just talk to her?"

"I've tried that Star but I always fall short… I just can't do it." Beast Boy clenched his fists and exhaled silently. He was mad at himself for letting the chance slip through his hand so many times. He didn't care if she didn't feel the same or if she didn't want to talk to him anymore, he just needed to see her and tell her what was going on.

"I believe I can help!" Starfire smiled widely and began to bounce up and down on the couch. "I can knock on the door and you can then talk to her!" She seemed very confident with her idea but the three men only looked at her for a second then went on with their own plans. "Did you not hear me?"

"We heard you Star, it's just we don't want Gar to have a nervous breakdown in front of Raven. We need to help him and I f he isn't even ready enough to knock on her door then just throwing him in front of her will only make things worse."

"Oh yes… of course." Starfire looked away thinking that they hadn't liked her idea.

Robin realized this and got into boyfriend mode, sliding over to her and putting his arm around her. "It was a great idea though Star! Just-" Robin froze mid sentence at the sound of the commons room door sliding open. Simultaneously the four turned their heads around to see Raven walking in. She seemed tired and hung her head slightly as she walked.

The four stood frozen like deer in headlights, not knowing what to do or say. Beast Boy felt as if his heart had stopped and he couldn't take his eyes away from the girl in the hood.

Raven opened a cabinet and got out the teabags. She filled a teakettle with some water from the faucet and put the kettle on the burner. She stopped for a second and took a deep breath then rubbed her temples.

Robin broke the silence first, still frozen in position. "You okay there Raven?"

Raven jumped a little from apparent surprise and turned to them, her face deadpan as usual. "Fine." Her eyes moved to the green teammate on the couch and then realized that all four of her fellow teammates were huddled together on the couch. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask, "What is this?"

Robin scrambled a bit as he tried to think of something to say. "Uh-uh well…" Beast Boy just sat there staring at Raven still and Starfire put looked at Robin hopping for an answer before she blurted out the whole situation.

"Just talkin' to Gar about why he locked himself up. Lazy bum had the game system in his room the whole time. He'll have to fix the door now." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy only to be met with a confused look.

Raven seemed satisfied with the answer and poured her tea. She looked back one more time before leaving the room.

Cyborg flung his arms in the air and looked at the other three with an annoyed look. "You're all a buncha' deer in headlights! Do I need to help you all talk to Raven now?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Cyborg's stare and Starfire looked at her feet, embarrassed by her reaction.

Cyborg then turned to Beast Boy and crossed his arms. "And you! Well now I see just how bad this is! You can't just go up to her and stare at her the whole time! You might as well fix the door to compensate for all the work we'll have to do on you!" Beast Boy still looked at the door. "Gar!" No response. "Gar?"

Beast Boy jumped a bit and turned to Cyborg. "Yeah! Oh, sorry, yeah I'll fix it don't worry."

Robin looked at Beast Boy, curious as to why he had been staring at the door. "You okay Gar?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine." But he wasn't, the sight of Raven just made it even harder for him to talk to her now. The feeling he had when he saw her reminded him just how bad this all was. He yearned to talk to her but knew he couldn't.

Strangely though, he could have sworn he saw her blush as she was leaving…

**Author's Note: It's been way too long since I posted my last chapter! Hope this one was good and I'll try to keep up to schedule with my posts from now on but I can't promise since I have nonstop track meets now and those leave me hardly any time to type. Anyway, thanks for all the support and reviews. If you have any other comments or suggestions just leave them in the reviews or email me, everything helps! Thanks!**


	6. The Pills

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, again I don't know if I need this but it doesn't hurt I suppose. Tried to get this one out fast but sorry if it didn't come out as fast as some would have liked. Hope you like the chapter!**

"Gar!" Beast Boy snapped his head back to Cyborg's annoyed face. He had been dozing off again while Cyborg was trying to help him. Cyborg had his arms crossed and was letting out a heavy breath. Beast Boy felt bad for aggravating his friend but he just couldn't get his mind off Raven. He especially couldn't get his mind off the blush… What did it mean?

"GAR!"

"Yeah! Yes-yeah I'm here, don't worry." Every time he thought about the blush he would go into a trance and wouldn't come out until Cyborg yelled his name. Robin and Starfire had taken a break from the training to go get food in the city about half-an-hour ago.

Cyborg crossed his arms for what seemed like the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes. "Gar, if you aren't going to listen then why am I tryin' to help you?" They had gone over what Beast Boy was going to say multiple times and even put some antiperspirant on him to keep him from sweating so much. He couldn't deny that he had made lots of progress but the thought of Raven's blush and the way she looked so amazing as she made her tea plagued his mind. He knew that if he did work up the guts to finally knock on her door he'd just freeze the second he met her eyes.

Beast Boy put his hands in his pockets and looked down silently. "I don't know dude… I've just got a lot on my mind I guess. I mean, if I mess this up it could really screw me up. After you-know-who I feel like I've just been left in a state of uncontrollable anxiety. I don't want to mess anything else up, you know?"

Cyborg's face softened as he put a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and sat down next to him on the couch. "I know this has got you really worked up, but that girl was years ago Gar. You're a new man now and you need to move on and be your old self around people again, girls included. If Raven can do this to you then you owe it to yourself to talk to her and try to fix yourself. Raven's never been one to put people down. She'll move on if things don't go your way and before you know it we'll be sitting on this couch again enjoying movies together as a team."

Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg and let a slight smile show. "Thanks, I guess you're kinda' right."

Cyborg smiled back; glad that he could help his friend. "And just imagine if things do turn out your way!" He sat up suddenly at the thought and turned to Beast Boy with a large grin. "Then things will change big time around here, for the best of course."

Cyborg stopped and put more thought into his idea. He saw his friends cuddling each other on opposite sides of the couch while he sat alone in the middle. They would kiss and snuggle each other while he would yell at them to help him chose a movie for the night. Cyborg let out a low mumble at the thought. "Oh man… I need a girlfriend."

Cyborg suddenly felt his stomach grumble and the two looked at each other.

"Short break?"

"Short break."

Cyborg grinned and bolted for the doors, as he left Beast Boy could hear him ordering two large pepperoni and sausage pizzas to go. Sadly, he knew he wouldn't be getting any of either of those pizzas, not that he wanted them with their meat. He got to his feet and morphed into a cat to stretch a little.

While on the couch stretching out his legs and letting out a slight purr he heard the common room doors slide open once more. Beast Boy stopped abruptly and peeked over the couch to see who had come in. To his dismay it was Raven.

Now wasn't the time to freeze up and Beast Boy knew it. Still in cat form, Beast Boy jumped down to the floor and scurried under the couch. Peeking out from underneath, he watched Raven go to the kitchen. She still seemed very tired and moved sluggishly around to the sink.

Raven rinsed out her teacup and set it on the rack to dry. She opened up another cabinet above the sink and pulled out a small package. She took a few things out of the package and set them aside as she filled up her teacup once more with water. Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes away; he had become transfixed on her once more, this time though he was able to pull away. Why could he not stop staring at her today? It had never been this bad, but now every time he saw her face he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Beast Boy daringly looked back at Raven, this time focusing more on what she was doing. Raven took the things she had set aside into her hand and popped them into her mouth. She took a sip of the water and swallowed everything at once.

Raven let out a slight gasp for breath as she put the teacup back in the sink for later. She put the package back into the cabinet above the sink, recomposed herself, and left abruptly, hardly leaving Beast Boy any time to take in everything that he had seen.

As soon as the doors shut Beast Boy got out from the couch and morphed back into his human form. He ran over to the sink and pulled out the package Raven had taken out. He looked inside and saw foiled sheets of pills in plastic bubbles. Only about four were missing from the total sixteen bubbles, she must not use them very often.

Beast Boy put the pills back in and looked at the front of the package. The package was only white with a tag on the front. It had no name and even the tag that was stuck to the front didn't give a name for the pill. It only gave the date prescribed, which was years ago apparently, and the amount that should be taken when needed, which was two pills.

"What are these things?"

**Author's Note: Don't know if these chapter endings are very good but I try to leave them with a question or event that ties the chapter together. Thanks for all the support; every review really makes me pump out the chapters faster! I hope I can keep up with doing a chapter and posting it every one or two nights and if I can't please forgive me. I love to read reviews and any support really helps! Thanks!**


	7. The Heart

**Author's Note: I don't own the teen titans, again I don't know if I need this but it doesn't hurt I suppose. Last chapter got a lot of feedback and support! Thanks for everything and I hope you like this chapter!**

Beast Boy looked over the package for a few seconds and then took the pills back out. He held the foil up to his eye and examined the pills inside their plastic bubbles. It wasn't strange for Raven to take pills, she had plenty of headaches and fights left her constantly in a beaten and broken state but they hadn't battled for a week or so. The fact that the package was unmarked was even stranger; it was as if she didn't want people to know what they were for…

As he was putting the foiled pills back in their package he heard the sound of the commons room door begin to slide open. Beast Boy panicked and shoved the package into the back of his pants. He felt the box bulging outwards do to his pants being part of his skin-tight uniform.

Beast Boy began to panic once more, what if it was Raven? He spun around and leaned on the counter behind him, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible. He was relieved to see that it was only Robin, although he still couldn't allow him to see the bulging rectangle coming off his butt. This was Raven's secret, Robin would only push the secret further until he got an answer and Beast Boy didn't want to give Raven any trouble.

Robin strolled into the commons room munching on a burrito that he had picked up at a local restaurant, sauce was dripping onto his uniform but he didn't seem to mind. He stopped mid-chew and looked over to Beast Boy.

"Hey Gahr, howths the training ghohing?" More juices dripped down onto his uniform as Robin wiped his mouth with a gloved hand. Beast Boy shivered when he saw bits of meat fall to the floor from the burrito.

"You're cleaning that up right dude? Because if you expect me to then you're wrong, and did you think to get me one?" Beast Boy felt his stomach grumble, he couldn't be expected to practice any longer without some food in his belly.

Robin swallowed hard and set his wrapped burrito on the table as he produced a foiled burrito from the bag he was carrying. " Yeah I got you one and yes I'll clean this up Gar. You really like to make sure the commons is clean but you never seem to worry much about your room do you?" Robin lobbed the burrito at Beast Boy and threw the heavy bag onto the counter next to him. "Vegetarian as usual, sauces are in the bag."

Beast Boy caught the bag and opened the foiled burrito but began to inspect it before taking a bight. He glanced over at Robin and Robin sighed.

"Yes it's vegetarian, rice, beans, broccoli, and whatever else they put in those things."

Beast Boy grinned and took a huge bite out of his burrito, savoring every bite.

"So, how's the training going? Cyborg helping you or do you need some help from the guy who ACTUALLY has a girlfriend?" Robin picked his meal back up off the table and went back to eating it messily.

"Oh yeah because when you asked out Starfire you were SO confident. After you did it you had to go gag next to the toilet for ten minutes and sit in your room realizing what you had just done! I don't think I need too much advice from a guy like that."

"At least I didn't stop next to her door." Robin smirked and crossed his arms, more meat falling to the floor.

This shut Beast Boy up and the two stood looking at each other for a few minutes, snacking on their burritos.

Robin was the first to move, he walked over to the couch and plopped down in the center then grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels. Beast Boy began to move too when he remembered the bulge on his left cheek. He felt himself blush and realized he'd have to make a really awkward move to the couch or Robin would see what was on his bottom.

He began to shuffle slowly to the couch and was soon to the right of Robin's line of sight. He once more began to awkwardly shuffle to the couch and saw Robin looking at him strangely from the corner of his eye. Beast Boy sat sideways on the couch and then settled into his seat and watched the screen as Robin flicked through the channels. News, sports, cartoons, sports, sitcom, animals, news, ghost hunters, apparent history, comedian.

"Can we just watch something already?" Beast Boy found himself getting aggravated and speaking out of line. This Raven thing really was stressing him out a bit…

Robin sighed and stopped on a channel that was playing black and white comedy from a few decades ago. The actors in it were hitting each other over the head constantly and doing wacky things. Neither Robin nor Beast Boy found the channel very funny but both refused to speak up or do anything about it. They ended up watching the entire show without laughing or even chuckling.

They both let out a sigh of relief, hopefully something else would come on now and they could relax. Just then they saw a commercial advertising the channel's all day marathon of "Everyone's favorite black and white comedy" and with that Robin changed the channel.

"So um… Do you have any tips actually? Anything will help at this point…" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and looked away to avoid the awkwardness.

Robin smiled. "Well actually, I have tons of tips!"

"Can we cut it down to the most important few… I don't need to know if there is a lucky uniform to wear or anything…"

Robin frowned slightly. "Well okay then, if you don't want to know that then what do you want to know?"

"Just what you think is the most important thing to know in this situation. I don't want to mess up here, and even though you aren't the best with girls you have a girlfriend and I'm yet to even really talk with the girl I want to be my girlfriend today…"

"Oh!" Robin stopped for a moment to think, he scratched his chin and squinted as he thought about what was the most important thing when it came to asking out girls.

"I don't need to know what is the right amount of hair jell either." They both laughed at that and seemed to relax a bit. Robin leaned forward a bit and began to think again.

"Well, if you want to know the most important thing it has to be that you have to be sincere in what you say. You can practice all day with Cyborg but nothing will make her feel as important as if you speak from your heart. That's the difference between a script and your heart, if you speak from your heart then it makes it much harder to deny. She can tell if you've rehearsed and pinpointed exactly what to say but if you speak from the heart you can show her exactly how important she is to you. I tried to rehearse what I'd say but I forgot it all when I saw Starfire and I just spoke what I felt, and look how that worked out."

Beast Boy sat there for a second and took it all in. "So you're saying to wing it?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm…" Beast Boy thought about this for a second. It was true that what he had rehearsed with Cyborg had seemed a little bland and fake, maybe Robin was right. "You're right… I just need to speak what I feel. If I practice too much or rehearse too much it'll get stuck in my throat and I'll seem like an actor who forgot his lines." Beast Boy began to smile and felt a wave of excitement come over him. "You're right!"

"Well you should still go in there with some plan, you can't just expect it to all come out like a famous poem."

"No, you're right! I need to speak from the heart! Thanks Robin, you opened my eyes man!" Beast Boy had began smiling insanely and got up from his seat in a hurry. "Wish me luck dude!"

"Wait! You can't just do this again!" Robin watched as Beast Boy ran out of the room. "Gar stop!" He was becoming frantic but suddenly stopped as he saw a small bulge on Beast Boy's left butt cheek. He scratched his head and sat back down. "Well that's weird."

Beast Boy was running down the hall to Raven's room once more. He had the odd feeling that he had been through this before but couldn't place when that had been…

As he was running he bumped into Starfire who was very confused as to why her friend was in such a hurry so she decided to follow him. "Garfield?"

Beast Boy hadn't heard, he just kept running until he reached her door, Raven's door. He made a fist and tapped his knuckles on the door then waited.

The door slid open about an inch and he heard Raven speak to him. "Garfield?"

He suddenly lost his excitement and felt his knees go weak. Now he remembered when he had done this last.

Raven opened the door a bit wider and looked at him curiously. "What do you want?" She seemed annoyed but it was easy to tell she was hiding something else in. Her eyes seemed angry but had a tired sense to them, her arms were crossed but lose, and she was blushing…

"I… uh…" Beast Boy forgot everything he had practiced and felt as if his heart was a blank piece of paper. He had no idea what to say or do now, he just stood there looking at Raven stupidly and sweating profusely.

"Gar? What is it Gar? If this is a joke just leave me alone."

"I…I…I just um…" He felt the air blow against him as two hands rested on his shoulders.

"Garfield was just going to ask if you have taken my brush! He must have forgotten what I asked him to do!"

Beast Boy just looked at Starfire, unsure what she was talking about but still in a state of shock.

"Oh… Well no I don't Starfire." Raven closed her door and left the two outside.

"Okay! Thank you friend!" Starfire grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and dragged him down the hall to her room.

**Author's note: Hope that wasn't rushed. Thanks again for all the feedback, favorites, and follows! They all really help and I'm glad that so many people like the story. It might not be much to some but it means the world to me! Sorry again that this chapter took a little long, I'll try to work faster on the next. **

**It has been a while since I have posted a chapter I know and I apologize for this but I have had none stop work and just needed a break, I hope you all can understand. I will be getting back to posting soon so please bare with me. New chapter will be out soon and sorry again for the wait.**


End file.
